


мини

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на кинки<br/>10-74. Дино/Хибари. Хибари не любит быть ограниченным в действиях, поэтому Дино нравится его связывать или ставить в позы, в которых он не может действовать сам и проявлять активность. Хибари любит получать что хочет сразу, поэтому Дино любит долгий изнуряющий удовольствием секс и не дает Кее кончать. Кея ненавидит Дино за это, но не может скрыть, что подобный секс ему очень нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мини

За эти пять или шесть лет – Дино не интересует точная цифра – Кёя достал его смертельно, до тупой боли в бешено сжатых челюстях. Не меньше, чем он сам Кёю, наверное.  
Дино набирает знакомый номер, стоя посреди огромного зала в казино «Джомолунгма»; все вокруг засыпано битым хрусталем, фишками, гильзами. От роскошных люстр остались одни каркасы, осколки сверкают и влажно переливаются в лужах крови. Трупы уже унесли. Владельца казино еще отпаивают успокоительным с терапевтически высоким количеством градусов.  
Кёя снова его поимел.  
Дино нажимает вызов; голос Кёи в трубке равнодушен: легкий акцент, убийственно вежливое недоумение. Дино сообщает ему про потопленный корабль с опием-сырцом, досадливо сетует на средиземноморских пиратов – и, улыбаясь, чувствует, как концентрированная ненависть сочится через мембрану трубки.  
Они прошли огромный путь от того лета, школьной крыши, Намимори. От обычной драки необычным оружием – до ударов по карману, репутации, влиянию. Но сейчас Кёя перешел границы тренировочного боя.  
Он хочет войны.  
Кёя понимающе хмыкает:  
– Так вот что это был за яхт-клуб.  
Кёя бесстрастно интересуется:  
– Значит, теперь ты контролируешь Средиземное море?  
Дино представляет, как темнеют его глаза, когда Кёя смотрит на свои белые манжеты, чуть длиннее обычного.  
Дино ощущает болезненное, застарелое возбуждение, похожее на лиловые следы от веревки на чужих запястьях.  
Кёя задумчиво произносит:  
– Кажется, нам пора встретиться.  
В его голосе – шорох гарроты, оглаживающей шею. Дино переступает с ноги на ногу – чрезмерное возбуждение причиняет дискомфорт, под подошвами белых туфель хрустят осколки.  
– Да, встретимся, – отвечает Дино. – С твоей стороны было бы разумно растянуть себя заранее.  
Кёя говорит:  
– Пошел ты, – и чуть сбивается на выдохе.  
Дино закрывает глаза и думает о разговоре с Чезаре Аббруцци – владельцем «Джомолунгмы», «Голден Люси» и еще доброго десятка казино. Помогает.

На следующий день он занят генеральной уборкой.  
Нападение на казино всего лишь сдвинуло график, и Дино уже смирился с потерей спокойной недели, но образ Кёи в его голове собирается из разрозненных фрагментов, становясь все отчетливее с каждой галочкой «готово» в списке неотложных дел.

Встреча с жадным ублюдком Бонелли – эта гора сала решила, что Дино потерял хватку, но пробный шар докатился до лузы белым «лендровером», нашпигованным свинцом, и неторопливо опустился на дно причала.  
– Как же так! – причитает Бонелли, трясет подбородками и заламывает руки. – Я разберусь, я накажу, мы же друзья, правда, Дино?  
Дино улыбается и видит нежную кожу бедер, трущуюся об его колени, скользящую по грубой ткани. Наверное, в этот момент у него странное лицо – потому что Бонелли багровеет и хватается за сердце, другой рукой пытаясь нащупать таблетки в кармане пиджака.  
– Конечно, мы друзья, Джузеппе, – мягко отвечает Дино и протягивает ему стакан воды.

Расстрел зарвавшихся балканцев – а вместе с ними и весельчака Пиппи Диматтео, так неосторожно позарившегося на шальные деньги. Дино он на самом деле нравился, не один раз вместе бродили по барам, сестренка у него учится в Америке и каждый раз, когда звонит, спрашивает, не завел ли еще Дино подружку? Но в делах не существует ничего личного (голые руки, связанные за спиной, упрямо вздернутый подбородок), и Пиппи в последний раз усмехается, а потом как-то жалко, рывком, встает на колени и опускает голову: стреляй, что уж теперь.

Похищение Тао Цяня, скромного бизнесмена из Гонконга – и вечер в охотничьем домике, запах жареного мяса, шипящий жир на раскаленных камнях. Молодое вино бьет в голову, Тао Цянь хочет пойти по девкам, Дино отвечает, что в этих глухих местах за такие дела его могут накормить его же нефритовыми шариками.  
– Дикие люди, – вздыхает Дино.  
Тао Цянь, шо хай «Ши Вужоу», щурится и все понимает. Если так подумать, союз с Намимори-кай был слишком поспешным, хоть и выгодным.  
– Выгодным? – переспрашивает Дино и, отсмеявшись, предлагает полтора к одному.  
Он затягивает на Кёиной шее петлю, он найдет всех его деловых партнеров, разорвет все его договоренности и союзы. Ремень кнута натягивается, искрит оранжевым, и Кёя, сильно вздрогнув всем телом, обмякает в его руках.  
Тао Цянь допивает вино и предлагает выбраться поближе к цивилизации.

Дино сидит в своей любимой кофейне в Милане, в тихом заднем дворике среди цветущих гераней, когда ему звонят.  
Он дорисовывает в блокноте облачко и только после этого берет трубку.  
– Где ты?  
– Набери Ромарио, – бросает Кёя. – Я перезвоню позже.  
Ромарио спокоен как труп недельной давности.  
– Проблемы с «Грид-банком», – говорит он.  
Дино слушает очень внимательно, пытаясь понять степень преуменьшения.  
Дино машинально обводит по буквам последний пункт своего списка: «Кёя».  
– Я поднял нужных людей. Если понадобится, дерну за ниточки наверху.  
– Мне уже начинать беспокоиться? – спрашивает Дино.  
– Завтра, если ничего не изменится, – отвечает Ромарио.  
Завтра – значит, завтра. Дино нажимает отбой и бездумно смотрит на изрисованный лист блокнота.  
Через несколько минут Кёя перезванивает.  
– Где ты, – спрашивает Дино, и Кёя отвечает:  
– У тебя за спиной.  
А потом что-то твердое и холодное упирается в затылок.  
– Полицейская дубинка? – вслух предполагает Дино. – Нет. Птичка? Ежик?

– Ублюдок, – отвечает Кёя и выходит из-за спины – в расслабленной руке покачивается пистолет.  
Таких, как он, единицы, но ему всего двадцать два, и это сказывается. Когда-нибудь он во всем превзойдет Дино – если только это «когда-нибудь» для них наступит.  
Когда-нибудь он станет всеми уважаемым, почтенным мафиозо – если Дино не убьет его раньше.  
– Хочешь кофе? – спрашивает Дино и прячет блокнот.  
Кёя стоит среди всех этих ярких гераней в горшках, плетеных столов и стульев, деревянных приступок и балок – неуместный в своем темном костюме, со своим пистолетом. Стоит, улыбается – а глаза как два куска прошлогоднего смерзшегося снега.  
Раздевать его – как разворачивать обертку самого драгоценного, самого неожиданного подарка.  
– Да, – отвечает Кёя и все-таки садится напротив.  
Кофе приносят сразу – есть масса преимуществ в том, чтобы быть постоянным клиентом.  
– У тебя появились дела в Милане? – любопытствует Дино.  
Кёя внимательно его оглядывает и только потом делает крошечный глоток.  
– Выглядишь усталым, – с удовлетворением говорит Кёя.  
«Я на самом деле устал», – неожиданно для себя думает Дино. Их тянет друг к другу, они раздражают друг друга одним своим существованием. Кёя вырос, и теперь он хочет настоящей войны.  
Дино не видит другого способа сосуществования.  
У Кёи подчеркнуто неторопливые, отстраненные жесты, негромкий голос. Он пьет свой кофе так, будто его снимают сотни камер, но ему на них наплевать.  
Его уже считают неуправляемым зарвавшимся щенком, но пока что страх перевешивает. Слишком свежо в памяти последнее покушение на Кёю. Тогда он не стал разбираться и ждать – быстрая перевязка, анестетик внутривенно, полоска кокаина – Дино, поведи машину.  
Тогда Дино все еще считал себя его наставником.  
Полчаса на то, чтобы расколоть посредника. Полчаса, пачка сигарет и медицинский скальпель.  
Двадцать минут на фрахт самолета, три инъекции, четыре часа перелета. Это были самые долгие четыре часа в жизни Дино. Он прижимал к себе Кёю, горячего, завернутого в несколько пледов, и слушал, как тот бредит. Кёя бредил про карпов, одинокий домик в горах и дороги, заваленные снегом. Кёя бредил: «Я бы заставил тебя носить женские кимоно и двигаться плавно и осторожно».  
А потом Кёя встал, вышел из самолета – и тихая вилла на восточном побережье умылась кровью.  
С тех пор прошло несколько лет, но фотографии из закрытого дела остаются отличным предупреждением.  
«Когда-нибудь страх перевесит страх», – думает Дино. Никто не будет терпеть у себя в гостиной бешеную собаку – а тем более, двух.  
Этот способ сосуществования становится слишком накладным.  
Кёя допивает кофе, отставляет чашку. Спокойно ждет. Между крышами и балками плавится синее небо. Соцветия герани похожи на пятна крови, бордовые и алые.  
– У меня было много дел, – наконец отвечает Дино.  
Кёя моргает и смотрит на него расфокусированно, жадно.  
Снова моргает – и отводит взгляд.  
– Ты соскучился, – предполагает Дино и откидывается на спинку плетеного стула.  
– Помечтай, – говорит Кёя.  
Он все еще не выучил важный урок: даже играя нечестно, он ждет от противника честной игры.  
Можно было бы сейчас подраться, но жалко герань – без нее это место потеряет большую часть своей прелести. Поэтому Дино выбрал самый тихий способ: чтобы обезвредить взрывное устройство, вовсе не надо устраивать лазерное шоу.  
Достаточно барбитала в кофе.  
– Ты хотел извиниться за «Джомолунгму», – подсказывает Дино.  
Кёя трет висок, морщась, встряхивает головой.  
– Ты… Триады… «Ши Вужоу»…  
– Выглядишь усталым, – говорит ему Дино. Без издевки – просто констатирует факт.  
Что-то рвется изнутри черной ревущей волной.  
Кёя. Это всегда был Кёя.  
Кёя роняет голову на сложенные руки, с усилием распрямляется. Оглядывается по сторонам – и машинально облизывает нижнюю губу. Его ведет.  
– Да, я тут решил поработать с Гонконгом, – Дино отвечает на невысказанный вопрос так, будто ничего необычного не происходит.  
– Ты… ты…  
Кёя привстает, опираясь на стол рукой, тянется к Дино, к бледно-серому галстуку в эвкалиптовую тонкую полоску, промахивается, скребет пальцами по лацкану пиджака.  
И падает на стол, опрокидывая кофейные чашки.

***  
Есть масса преимуществ в том, чтобы быть постоянным клиентом.  
Есть масса преимуществ в том, чтобы быть доном Каваллоне.  
Перед ним открывают потайную калитку. Никто не спрашивает, куда он несет это тело. Никому не интересно, почему он держит его на руках. И уж точно никого не касается, почему он делает все это сам.  
Красная «феррари» слишком заметна – так же заметна, как и золотой наследник Намимори-кай у входа в неприметную итальянскую кофейню.  
Дино укладывает Кёю на заднее сидение серого «ниссана». Во сне Кёя что-то бормочет, но слишком тихо, неразборчиво.  
Нужно торопиться.  
На полпути к дому ему звонит Джорджи.  
– Где ты сейчас, – не здороваясь, спрашивает он. Глупо врать своему собственному секретарю, и Дино отвечает:  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Из-за суеты с банком зашевелились спецслужбы, – раздраженно сообщает Джорджи. – И угадай, кто та детка, с которой они хотят потанцевать.  
– Детка уже танцует, – хмыкает Дино. – Ромарио там справляется?  
– Он мне не отчитывается, – в голосе Джорджи неодобрение. – Хочу тебе напомнить про завтрашнюю встречу. «Белльвью», двенадцать тридцать ровно.  
– А… это…  
– Ла эме, – вздыхает Джорджи. – Если не появишься завтра к двенадцати, я тебе клянусь, я выйду и скажу им, что ты уже договорился с Нуэстра Фамилия.  
– Договорились.  
Дино слушает гудки, потом прячет трубку в карман. 

Он отпирает дверь, толкает ее пинком – Кёя на руках шевелится, начинает приходить в себя, – он включает свет в прихожей. Этой квартиры не было и нет, хозяин давно затерялся в штате Невада, соседи готовы поклясться на Библии, что за стеной живут марсиане. И тут же подать на них в суд за облучение марсианскими психоволнами.  
Кёя лежит на большом кожаном диване, сонный и почти бесчувственный. Раздевать его – как разворачивать обертку самого драгоценного, самого неожиданного подарка.  
С неожиданной для самого себя бережностью Дино вешает пиджак на спинку стула. Встряхивает брюки, распрямляя. Достает из шкафа вешалку, чтобы не помять рубашку.  
Ему хочется снять обертку как можно осторожнее.  
Кёя приподнимает бедра, позволяя стащить с себя трусы, и что-то шепчет, глядя в потолок бессмысленными, то и дело закрывающимися серыми глазами.  
Этот способ сосуществования…  
Дино открывает окна, и холодный ветер врывается в комнату. Дино достает из шкафа веревку, а из-за пояса – пистолет.  
Нужно вернуться к двенадцати.  
Встречи, сроки, планы; неплохо бы учитывать часовые пояса.  
Ромарио не звонит, значит, пока еще рано беспокоиться.  
Или – уже поздно.  
Дино связывает Кёины запястья за спиной, затягивает охотничий узел. Ветер треплет занавески, играет пустыми рукавами рубашки. Ночью будет дождь.

– Долго еще собираешься притворяться?  
Кёя открывает глаза, неловко перекатывается набок. Дергает плечами:  
– Развяжи. Зачем это?  
Оскаливается:  
– Я не убегу.  
Дино садится на край дивана, склоняется над ним, отводит прядь волос, очерчивает овал лица – от виска до подбородка. Дино преисполнен лучших намерений.  
– Ты проиграл, Кёя.  
За окном стучат первые капли дождя.  
– Тебе просто нужно расслабиться, но ты не умеешь. Если так подумать, я развязал тебе руки.  
Он смеется над нехитрым каламбуром и почти верит сам себе. Да и почему бы не поверить? Кёя начал делать ошибки. Трогать «Грид-банк» было ошибкой. Некоторые отрасли белого бизнеса на самом деле темнее черного. Не последнюю роль в этом играют большие деньги. Большие чужие деньги.  
– Я просто щажу твою гордость, – говорит Дино.  
– Ты врешь.  
Дино выпрямляется и смотрит на него, медленно кивает:  
– Ты прав.  
В этот момент где-то в Японии грохочет взрыв. Ударная волна со сверхзвуковой скоростью проходит по взрывному устройству, пластит вспыхивает и превращается в газ. Давление разрывает корпус, потом деревянный ящик с оружием, потом бетонную коробку склада. Не успеваешь об этом подумать – а доки, принадлежащие Намимори-кай, уже смело волной огня.  
Не успеваешь выговорить «Намимори-кай», а ящики с оружием и боеприпасами уже включились в цепную реакцию.  
Не успеваешь.  
Телефон в кармане Кёиного пиджака тоненько чирикает. Четыре такта, обрыв, еще три.  
Кёя закрывает глаза и наконец-то расслабляется.  
Легко, кончиками пальцев, Дино водит по его бедрам, по животу, по плечам, избегая чувствительных мест настолько, насколько это возможно. Кёя жмурится, отворачивается. Он не требует принести телефон, и Дино благодарен ему за пропущенную сцену из дешевого боевика. Кёя тянется за его прикосновениями, подставляется, и вдруг зло выплевывает:  
– По-человечески ты не можешь, да?  
– Мы уже пробовали по-человечески, – отвечает Дино. – Помнишь?  
Кёя помнит. Кёя молчит, облизывает пересохшие губы. Еще немного – и он начнет их кусать. Еще совсем немного – случайно задеть напряженный сосок грубой тканью рукава, провести пальцем вдоль члена, сжать – и потянуть вниз, обнажая головку.  
Кёя пытается вывернуться, перекатывается на живот – мешает спинка дивана. Он похож на рыбу, выброшенную на берег.  
– Почему ты не дерешься? – спрашивает Дино. – Не пытаешься хотя бы сбежать?  
Он проводит ладонями по спине, сильно надавливая на поясницу. Кёя выгибается, продолжает движение – можно представить, как его член трется о кожу дивана, – молча, голова повернута, бешеный, застывший взгляд направлен в пустоту.  
Неожиданно Кёя спрашивает:  
– Раздеваться будешь?  
Дино качает головой, расстегивая брюки. Кёя кивает, будто знал ответ заранее.  
«Почему ты позволяешь так с собой обращаться?» – думает Дино; неожиданно этот вопрос становится важнее дел и важнее секса, заслоняет собой весь мир.  
– У меня есть причины, – говорит Кёя.  
– Какие?  
Дино наклоняется, снова проводит по его спине, разминая окаменевшие мышцы, и Кёя поддается. Позволяет перевернуть себя. Раздвинуть колени. Сжать пульсирующий от напряжения член. Толкнуть внутрь пальцы. Дрочить ему, то ускоряя темп, то замедляя, наблюдая, как он насаживается на пальцы и тут же выгибается, втискивается в кулак.  
Бабочка, пришпиленная к черной кожаной подушке, Кёя поддается так, будто они никогда не расставались, будто нет никаких проблем, будто все это происходит в другой жизни.  
Будто он еще не знает о взрыве в Йокогаме.  
Будто он не пытается уничтожить Дино.  
Он давно лежит на спине, колени разъезжаются, ноги скользят по коже дивана. Неудобно вывернул связанные руки, пальцы дергаются, то сжимаются, то разжимаются. Смотреть на это невозможно. Остановиться невозможно. Дино поднимает его, тянет к себе на колени.

И вдруг останавливается.  
– Каваллоне, – тихо говорит Кёя. – Не ходи завтра на эту встречу, тебя убьют.  
Дино замирает; кажется, он не может сделать вдох.  
– «Белльвью», двенадцать тридцать ровно.  
Кёя садится удобнее – нежная кожа бедер трется о ткань, руки связаны за спиной.  
Кёя говорит:  
– Сто восьмой номер.  
Даже если бы он не спал – тогда, в машине, даже если бы он слышал, что говорит Джорджи по телефону. Джорджи, который организовывал встречу. Который больше всех беспокоился о секретности. Неужели…  
– Да, Дино, да, – медленно улыбается Кёя. – Джорджи теперь сосет у меня.  
«Чем ты его купил?» – хочет спросить Дино.  
«Твою мать, мы же с детства дружили!» – рвется наружу горькое, непонимающее.  
– Рассчитаемся, – отвечает Дино.  
Нужно идти, нужно поднять Рафаэле – грустный и нескладный, похожий на спивающегося деревенского доктора, тот не будет задавать вопросов, просто принесет голову Джорджи в красной подарочной коробке.  
– Тебе больно? – спрашивает Кёя.  
– Я тебе благодарен, – улыбается Дино, и Кёя тихо вздыхает, придвигается, сжимает коленями. Шепчет рядом с ухом, упираясь лбом в спинку дивана:  
– Самая большая проблема – это твой Ромарио. Его не подкупить, не запугать. Наверное, я его просто убью.  
Дино вздрагивает – Кёя трется об него, прихватывает зубами шею и тут же целует след.  
Кёя шепчет:  
– Я найду всех твоих деловых партнеров, разорву все твои договоренности и союзы.  
Кёя будто растекается по нему, сковывая движения, неторопливый и настойчивый, как смерть от потери крови.  
– Я уничтожу всех, кто находится рядом с тобой, Дино.  
Дино хватает его за плечи, отрывает от себя. Ему нужно идти.  
Ему больше не нужен секс, не нужен Кёя, не нужна тренировочная площадка размером с земной шар, горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему, мучительное, невыносимое возбуждение.  
Ему просто нужно уползти в темный угол и тихо пережить там предательство старого друга.  
А потом сказать Рафаэле, пусть купит у синьоры Катерины подарочную коробку ручной работы – красное дерево, шелк снаружи, бархат внутри, тонкий прозрачный пластик поверх бархата.  
Пусть купит сразу несколько.  
Кёя смотрит на него, и под ресницами закипает серый прошлогодний лед.  
– Ты так сильно меня ненавидишь? – спрашивает Дино.  
– Ненавижу?  
Кёя широко открывает глаза, а потом смеется.  
А потом приподнимается, стряхивая руки с плеч – и опускается на все еще стоящий член, сразу, не жалея ни себя, ни Дино. И снова поднимается. И тихо стонет, запрокидывая голову.  
В этот момент Дино неожиданно понимает то, что беспокоило его совсем недавно, понимает, «зачем» и «почему», но мысли тают в расплаве белого раскаленного света.  
Кёя. Это всегда был Кёя.  
Утром, в одиннадцать пятьдесят – Рафаэле в офис Каваллоне в…  
…Отряд Альберто в «Белльвью», номер…  
…Неаполь придется отменить…  
…Колумбийцы…  
Кёя.  
Дино прижимает его к себе, вжимает в себя, подается вверх, вбиваясь в стонущее, вскрикивающее, чужое…  
И впервые за все эти пять с половиной лет целует Кёю.  
Потом они долго неподвижно сидят на диване – просто нет сил пошевелиться. Дино проводит губами по Кёиному виску и неожиданно вспоминает:  
– Нож.  
– Нож? – лениво переспрашивает Кёя. – Так сильно испугался?  
– Да нет, хочу разрезать веревку.  
Он все еще в Кёе, Кёя прижимается к нему, тяжелый и сонный. Зевает.  
– Пойдем в спальню! – решает Дино.  
– Зачем?  
– Там нож.  
– А…  
Дино встает, подхватывая Кёю за талию, и тащит его в спальню.  
Потом Кёя стряхивает на пол обрезки веревки, долго разминает запястья. Он выглядит недовольным. Смотрит на тумбочку, будто прикидывая: нож или пистолет?  
Дино закрывает глаза и говорит:  
– Делай, что хочешь.  
– Я уже давно делаю, что хочу, – отвечает Кёя. – Если ты не заметил.

Когда он забирается под одеяло, Дино засыпает.


End file.
